


Two Alphas and an Omega

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Female Alpha, Humor, Implied Animal Sex, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Outdoor Sex, Rituals, Threesome - F/M/M, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Hermione and Remus are werewolf mates, but they know something is missing; a little Omega pup names Sirius Black.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 214
Collections: Moony’s Maidens Midsummer Fest 2020





	Two Alphas and an Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Moonys_Maidens_Midsummer_Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Moonys_Maidens_Midsummer_Fest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> A/B/O and a ceremony to unite the trio

* * *

“Wait,” Sirius said, looking between Hermione and Remus. “How are you  _ both _ Alphas? I thought wolf packs only had one.”

“I don’t know,” Hermione said with a shrug. “I don’t make the rules. I just know I need to bite you and make you mine.”

“Children,” Remus interrupted, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “All wolf packs have an alpha male and an alpha female. It’s common knowledge in the werewolf community.”

“Yes, because I have spent so much time around other werewolves.” Hermione rolled her eyes at him. “Because Moony has been nice enough to take me to their lair and meet them. Oh wait, that’s right… you’re the only werewolf we know, you giant knob!”

“You know what you can do with my  _ giant _ knob, little pup? Open that sweet little mouth of yours and I’ll show you.”

“Not a chance, old man. You want me, you can put that canine tongue to good use, and kneel before  _ me _ .”

“Remus! Hermione!” Sirius yelled, stepping between them. “It is too close to solstice for your flirting. Next thing I know, I’ll be watching you two rut like the dogs you are.”

“Is Padfoot feeling left out?” Remus cooed, stepping closer to Sirius and wrapping him in his arms. 

“Can you smell that, Moony?” Hermione asked, pressing her chest against Sirius’ back. “I think our toy wants us to play with him. Unless my nose is mistaken.”

“You’re not mistaken, Allaidh. I can smell the lust pouring out of him.”

Sirius conjured a newspaper and quickly bopped them both on the nose with it. Regardless of how hard is dick was at the mere feel of being between them, they had to focus.

“Bad wolves! Get back! Back!” He pushed them away from him. “Go sit on the sofa and tell me everything again.”

“Try that again, Sirius, and I will have you stunned and neutered at the local vet before you know what’s going on,” Hermione snapped at him but giggled as his eyes went wide and his hands moved to cover his crotch. “Remus, be a doll and explain it to our mate?”

They sat on the sofa in the library of Grimmauld Place as Remus went over what the summer solstice was like for a werewolf that had finally found their mate. Even though the men had been friends since they were eleven—except those twelve years Sirius was in prison and Remus thought he was a traitor—Sirius had never seen Remus around another werewolf. That was until Hermione was bit by a transformed Greyback during her time at Malfoy Manor and turned into one. 

A few days after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry and Ron were living at the Auror Academy, so Sirius had offered to let Hermione move into Grimmauld Place with him and Remus. He had been shocked when she walked through the Floo in the kitchen and Remus’ nostrils flared, smelling her changed status for the first time. They had been lucky they didn’t run into each other at the Final Battle, because as soon as they met, they were on top of each other. Being the well-bred pureblood he was, Sirius had left them to their own devices—only stopping to watch them fuck for a few minutes before leaving the room. 

The summer solstice was the next day, and for werewolves, that was the day they magically bonded with their mates. It was only done when the mate was also a werewolf. But, as Remus had explained last week, both Moony and Allaidh—Hermione’s inner wolf—knew that they weren’t just each other’s mates. Padfoot was their third, their Omega. A rare, but not unheard of occurrence in the were community.

The Omega could be male or female, the only thing separating them from their Alpha counterparts was the fact that the omega was not a werewolf. Sirius was willing to go through the ceremony regardless, but Remus had assured him that the bites he received during their bonding would not change him. Some Omegas noticed changes, but Hermione thought that since Sirius already had heightened senses from being an animagus, he wouldn’t notice anything different. 

Sirius and Remus had never been in a relationship per say, but they had slept together anytime they were between partners, or when they had frustration they wanted to work out. They had spent the first two weeks after Sirius had escaped from Hogwarts on Buckbeak buried balls deep in each other, making up for lost time. They knew they loved each other, but they also knew that just the two of them together wasn’t enough.

They had talked in length about Hermione when she first moved in—after Remus took a break from shagging her. Both admitted to finding her attractive since they watched her recover from the Death Eaters attack on Hogwarts, but nothing more than that until recently.

Sirius knew Remus fell for her the moment she stepped through the Floo, but for him, it had happened a few weeks before. 

When Bill had sent word that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had arrived at Shell Cottage from Malfoy Manor, he had Apparated to the seaside cottage and wrapped his godson in his arms. They stood in the sitting room talking when Hermione, still exhausted from her tourture at the hands of his cousin walked into the room. Ragged, beyond skinny, and dirty, Hermione had looked a mess, but when her face broke into a smile, Sirius had given her his heart. There would never be another woman for him as long as Hermione looked at him that way. 

Remus and Hermione had been together since that first night, but Sirius had been feeling a pull towards them, and Remus had admitted feeling the same way. It wasn’t until tonight that Hermione had dropped the bombshell that she was an Alpha and wanted to bring Sirius into her bond with Remus. 

“So really, that’s it,” Remus said, pulling Sirius from his thoughts. “Once we’re done, we’ll be bonded. Any questions?”

_ Oh fuck,  _ Sirius thought,  _ I wasn’t paying attention.  _ “Sounds good to me.”

“I’ll get everything ready tonight, so we aren’t rushing tomorrow,” Hermione said, standing to leave the room. “Don’t stay up too late, boys.”

As Hermione left the room, Remus walked over to the whisky decanter and poured a glass for each of them. Sirius let the sharp aroma fill his nose before taking a sip and allowing the flavour to bloom on his tongue.

“You were pretty quiet while I was explaining everything,” Remus said. “Are you okay with everything that’s going to happen? I know it’s quick.”

“It’s quick for you too. I thought you’d protest more with Hermione than you have. Merlin knows you wouldn’t give my cousin the time of day, and she’s closer to our age.”

“The difference with Hermione, and you, is that I  _ know _ it’s right. Yes, she’s young. I would say too young, but my soul knows she’s the one for me, for us. Without both of you, something is missing.”

“You haven’t had a problem shagging her senseless without me there though.”

Sirius wasn’t mad they hadn’t invited him to join them yet. Part of him felt left out, but he understood. He and Remus had years of time to build their relationship, just the two of them. And Remus needed to emotionally connect to people in a way that he didn’t. Hermione was the same way. Her and Remus needed time to create their own bond. Sirius didn’t need to feel her tight cunt wrapped around his cock—as much as he wanted it—to know that she was made for him as much as Remus was. His magic told him everyday. 

“You know you could have joined in at any time.”

“I know, but it’s been fun making her wait,” Sirius admitted. “You know I like it when my partners are gagging for it.”

“Have you heard back from Harry?” Remus asked. 

“I have. He said he’s glad were not inviting him to ‘the kinky wolf sex orgy’ but he’s excited we’ve all found happiness with each other. He said he’s not worried about us hurting Hermione because even after killing Voldywarts, she’s the scariest person he’s ever met and we ‘should be afraid of her if we know what’s good for us’.”

“He’s so much like Prongs sometimes. I’m glad Hermione has a friend like him.” Remus stood up, finished his drink, and set the glass on the coffee table for their house-elf, Chester, to pick up. “I’m heading to bed. Remember, you’ll need to start getting ready no later than half eleven so we can be there on time.”

Standing up, Sirius set his glass down and made his way to Remus. Pulling him into his arms, he pressed their hips together before he leaned down and kissed him hard. 

“I can’t wait to be with you again, Moony. Try keeping your little wolfie paws to yourself, I don’t want you to wear our girl out too much tonight.”

“I couldn’t if I tried, Pads. Plus, she is making me sleep in another room. Says taking a night off will make tomorrow more special or some shite like that.”

“I would feel bad for you, but I haven’t been with you in the seven weeks since she’s been here. If I can survive, you can too.”

* * *

“You have the best hair, Sirius,” Hermione said as he walked into the kitchen. “It’s completely unfair and I hate you just a little bit.”

“Do you use Muggle shampoo?” he asked. 

Lily had the same complaint when he had met her and he guessed Hermione might be having the same issue as his late friend. Grabbing the cup of tea Hermione handed him, he sat down at the table.

“Muggle.”

“That’s your problem, love. You need to go to  _ Salon de Coiffure _ in Paris. They make a shampoo that brings out the natural beauty of your hair.”

“You realise that normal people can’t afford Coiffure don’t you?”

Sirius reached his hand out to her. She didn’t resist when he pulled her onto his lap. Hermione had always been physically affectionate with him, but the last few weeks, she had become even more comfortable with him. He loved the way she fit perfectly against him. 

“By this evening, we’ll be joined. What’s mine is yours. If anyone deserves to be pampered at a Parisian spa, it’s you. Once we’ve shagged ourselves out, I’ll take you.”

“That might take a year or two,” Hermione said with a laugh. “I’m sure even with your weak animagus senses, you can tell how much I want you.”

“And yet you’ve never invited me to your bed,” Sirius said without malice. He was honestly curious. “Why is that?”

“I would have waited with Remus too. It’s just that when it comes to him… well Allaidh doesn’t have my human hesitations about satisfying the physical desires. While I know you’re our mate, with Moony, it’s like my wolf—and his—took over in that moment. I mean, in all the years you’ve known Remus, have you ever seen him like that?” She spoke timidly, but didn’t wait for an answer. “With you, it was easier to override her. You know I’m Muggleborn. Multiple people in one relationship is… well you’re taught that it’s wrong. So it was easier for me to get used to being with one of you before I could wrap my head around being with both of you. It doesn’t mean I want you any less.”

“I’m just missing those werewolf pheromones you can’t resist?”

“I think that will change after today. I know Remus has had a hard time not being with you the last few weeks. Do you hate me for that?”

“I could never hate you, love. In a relationship that includes three people, it’s expected that we won’t always be in perfect harmony. Sometimes you’ll need me more than Remus, and sometimes I might need you or him more than the other. I am secure in my love for both of you.”

“You love me, huh?” she asked, her usual confidence coming back. 

“I’ve loved you since you saved my life all those years ago, little wolf.” He took her face in his hands. “But I  _ fell _ in love with you when I saw you at Shell Cottage. You smiled at me, and I was yours.”

“I remember walking in and seeing you and Harry talking. You looked at me and my world shifted. I know I belonged to you at that moment. Then I came here and… well you watched what happen with Remus and I. That’s when I knew it wasn’t just me and you, it was all of us.”

Merlin, he was one lucky bastard. To be able to have this beautiful creature love him was more than he ever deserved. And she was only one part of his new family. He pulled her face towards his and pressed his lips against hers. 

Hermione’s lips were soft and he moaned as she kissed him back. She opened her mouth to his and he felt her tongue flick across the seam of his lips. Dropping his hands from her face, he wrapped one around her back and placed the other one on the exposed skin of her thigh. Thank the gods for the short Muggle nighties she liked to sleep in. 

His hand moved up her leg slowly, giving her time to stop him. As his fingers brushed against the fabric of her knickers, she groaned and opened her thighs for him, giving him easier access to her centre. She was already wet and the feel of her was like heaven on his fingers. Vanishing the barrier covering her, he growled as he touched the silky skin of her cunt for the first time. 

“Sirius,” she breathed against his lips. “Please.”

“Anything for you, my little wolf,” he promised her as he slid two fingers into her wet heat. 

No more words were spoken as he thrust his fingers in and out of her. Finding that spongy spot deep inside her, he stroked it with his fingertips and rubbed his thumb against her clit in a matching rhythm. He swallowed her cry as she came hard on his hand. Keeping himself inside her to prolong her pleasure, he kissed her once more before pulling back. 

“Sirius… wow… just wow.”

“You’re welcome, love,” he said, chuckling against her neck. “Now be a good little wolfie and hop off my lap so we can get ready.”

“If today is anywhere as electric as that was,” Remus said from the doorway, hand gripping the erection that was visible through his pyjama bottoms. “Well, let’s just say that I am looking forward to it.”

* * *

After taking a bath in herbs, oils, and other smelly things, Sirius allowed Chester to dress him in the rough cotton robes that were required for today. Fortunately for him, his elf knew everything he needed to do to prepare, so his lack of attention the night before wasn’t a problem. He did wonder if his mates were wearing similar clothing. 

If you would call it clothing. From the cream colour to the way it scratched his skin, the robe was clearly made of raw cotton. There was a hole for his head, but the sides were open and reminded him of the ponchos he had seen for sale in Mexico. He was barefoot and if not for the knowledge of why he was dressed like this, he would feel completely ridiculous. Checking his hair was in place one last time, he reached out his hand to Chester to Apparate him to the ritual space. 

Sirius landed in clearing in the woods. As the wind shifted and recognising the scents, he looked around, he realised he was in the forest just behind the old Lupin cabin. He and James used to come here during the summer hols to help Remus with his transformations. Now, he saw Hermione a few feet away, readying the space. Before he could take a step towards her, Chester deposited Remus next to him before leaving again. 

“Ready, Moony?” he asked. 

“Been waiting my entire life for this, Padfoot.” Remus said as they started walking towards Hermione. “You ready?”

“If I have to be stuck with anyone for the rest of my life, might as well be you two.”

“How magnanimous of you,” Hermione quipped. “Don’t step inside the circle yet.”

Looking down, Sirius noticed the circle of salt she was creating from the tip of her wand. There was a small fire burning in a bowl inside the circle and the scents blew across the space to him. He could pick out the lemon verbena, jasmine, rosemary, vanilla, and something else. 

“Lavender,” Remus supplied. “All herbs that enhance love.”

“I had to clean the space,” Hermione said, vanishing the bowl. “Okay, we need to get into position. Sirius, you’re a water sign, so you stand to the West. I’m earth so I’m to the North. Remus, you’re fire so you go to the South.”

“Don’t we need something at all four points?” Sirius asked.

“Yes. But because today is a solstice during the air sign, we don’t need a fourth person there. The fourth person can be substituted with Patronus. Unless you’d like another person to witness this or join us?” Hermione threw a wink at him. 

“No, thank you. The two of us are enough for Remus.” 

Sirius raised his wand and cast his Patronus. He watched as his animagus form burst forth and ran to stand at the East side of the circle. It was joined by Hermione and Remus’ wolf forms within seconds. A less twisted man than Sirius would have blushed at the way his and Hermione’s Patronus started to sniff and mount each other, but he just laughed. 

A deep silence seemed to settle around them, and Siruis felt his magic rise inside him. Following its lead, he stripped the robe from his body and dropped it behind him as the others did the same. Remus cleared his throat and his Patronus began to speak. His tone was unfamiliar, and Sirius felt a ripple of raw magic surround them as his lover spoke. 

“Since your lives have crossed, we have formed ties with each other. Ties that bind us in friendship, loss, love, and heartache. With full awareness of our actions, we enter this circle and declare our intent to bind our lives and our souls to each other permanently. 

“By entering this space as one, we recognise that we will be one from this moment onwards. We call upon the gods to gift us with the virtues of the elements. Bless us with communication and new beginnings each day from the East. Bless us with the depth of the lakes, power of the ocean, and cleansing of the rain from the West. Bless us with heat, passion, and light from the South. Bless us with stability and fertility from the North. 

“Do all of you enter this circle of your own free will?”

“We do,” they answered. 

“Enter and be bound for eternity.”

They entered in sync with each other, walking slowly until they met in the middle of the circle. At the Patronus’ direction, they grasped each other's left wrists, forming a triangle. As they answered the wolf’s questions, ropes of light twisted around their wrists. Sirius could feel the weight of them as if they were physically there. 

_ Will you share each other’s pain? _

_ Will you share each other’s laughter? _

_ Will you share each other’s love? _

_ Will you share each other’s lives? _

_ Will you support each other? _

_ Will you care for your children? _

_ Is it your intent to become one? _

As they answered the last question in unison, the ropes tightened around their wrists until it was almost painful before sinking into their skin. Glancing down, he saw a faint silver line now encircled his wrist, the tale-tell sign of a soul bond. He felt more than saw the others looking at their new marks as well. It was absolutely silent in the clearing until Hermione cleared her throat. 

“I need you,” she whispered. “We need to complete it.”

The desire for his Alphas was almost palpable. He could taste their want, their love for him on his tongue. He needed to become physically one with them to finish what they had started with their words. His cock was rock hard and he could smell Hermione’s need for them on the air. 

Remus’ magic washed over him as he cast the spell that readied Sirius’ body to receive his new husband. No matter how many times they had been together, the feel of his arse being cleaned, relaxed, and lube flooded Sirius’ body with desire. And now, more than ever, he desired Remus to be inside him; it was as powerful as his need to bury himself inside Hermione. 

“On your knees, Padfoot,” Remus growled, his voice thick with lust. “Allaidh, lie down.”

Sirius loved foreplay. Whether it was a man or a woman he was with, he loved to worship their body before finally giving into the lust and sinking into their body, or allowing them to enter him. But today, under the light of the solstice sun with their bonding magic running through him, he didn’t want to waste a moment. Dropping to the ground, he pulled Hermione down with him, positioning her in front of him, her back on the ground.

Putting his hands between her thighs, he pushed until her knees parted and groaned as her pussy came into view. He didn’t have to touch her to know how wet she was, he could see her wetness coating her swollen lips. Dropping to his forearms on the ground on either side of her chest, he entered her cunt in one smooth thrust. 

“Fuck, little wolf,” Sirius moaned. “So fucking wet and tight for me.”

“Yes!” Hermione answered him, pushing her hips up against him. “You feel so good filling me up, Sirius.”

“Still your hips, my loves,” Remus instructed them. 

As they stopped moving, Remus went into a tall kneel behind Sirius. Remus positioned the head of his cock at Sirius’ hole and in a move learned over years of being together, he slid inside until his hips were flush against Sirius’ arse. The sensation of being filled so completely while being so deep in another person was something he had never experienced before and Sirius closed his eyes to cement it to his memory. 

“Are you going to fucking move, Sirius, or what?” Hermione snapped, leaning up to nip at his neck. 

“My little wolf is feisty,” he teased, but pulled back until just the tip of his dick was in her before pushing back in. 

As he thrust, he felt Remus move inside of him, finding a rhythm that allowed his arse to be filled as he slid into Hermione’s cunt. Both of his wolves were kissing and biting at the place where his neck and shoulders met. He knew as soon as they came they would bite him and mark him as their own. 

He had been fucked by Remus so many times, but there was something that felt different. Remus felt different this time. It felt like Moony’s cock was growing inside of him with each thrust. As his arse was stretched, Hermione’s pussy seemed to be getting tighter and tighter around the base of his own cock. 

“Yes, Sirius,” Hermione moaned into his ear. “Knot inside me.”

_ Knot? I’m knotting? _ Of course he knew that dogs and wolves knotted when they fucked, but that had never happened to him or Remus in their human forms. He had felt it only once when Moony was particularly horny one full moon and had taken his pleasure from Padfoot. 

“Doesn’t it feel so good, Pads?” Remus asked. “Knowing you’re going to lock your body to hers while you and I are knotted together?”

He couldn’t answer. Of course it felt great, but the way Hermione’s cunt was tightening around his cock, he didn’t have the brain capacity left to use his mouth. The feel of Remus swelling even more inside of him was overwhelming and he lost all control he had left. His cock was painfully big as he felt his knot grow and he could no longer move his dick in and out of Hermione’s body. Screaming their names, he let his orgasm wash over him. 

He felt the sharp pain of his two mates biting his neck but it was soothed away almost instantly by the magic of their bond being sealed. Jet after jet of his come was pumping into Hermione as he felt Remus’ cock painting his own insides. 

No longer able to hold himself up, he collapsed onto Hermione and yelped at Remus’ knot pulled against him. 

“Slowly, Sirius, slowly,” Remus said. “It will be best if we lie on our sides.”

A few painful movements later, they found a comfortable position. Hermione reached over his shoulder to place her hand on Remus’ chest and wrapped one of her legs over both of their hips. Reading all about werewolf bonds had not prepared him for the onslaught of having his two mates emotions mixed with his own. 

The feeling of love and acceptance was almost enough to take his breath away. Even when he was in school with the Marauders, he had never felt so unconditionally loved. Remus was crying behind him, his tears splashing against Sirius’ back. He knew his oldest friend was feeling the same way he was. For someone like Remus who had been ostracised for most of his life these feelings had to be more than he had ever expected.

“Can you feel that?” Hermione asked quietly. 

“I can feel everything, little wolf,” he answered her. “From both of you.”

“No matter where we go,” Remus said, his voice thick yet steady. “We will always be able to feel the love we share with each other.”

They spend the rest of the day in the clearing in the woods worshiping each other until dusk started to fall. Sometimes they went hard and fast, others slow and sensual, but they never stopped touching their mates. By the time they left, Hermione was sure she’d never be able to walk again and Remus swore his bollocks would need a week to refill. Sirius helped them into their discarded robes before calling Chester to take them back to Grimmauld Place. 

They landed in the master bathroom, and Hermione made Sirius promise to give the house-elf a raise when they saw the tub had been expanded to fit them all and was already filled with hot water and healing herbs. 

As he lay in the bath, Remus’ back pressed to his chest and Hermione next to him, Sirius couldn’t help but grin at the way his life had turned out. He could be bitter for the twelve years he lost with Remus and Harry while he was in Azkaban, but that had led him to Hermione and he would serve a hundred more years if this was the end result. 


End file.
